


What a Big Heart I Have, the Better to Love You With

by keeperofstories



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur's is a surprise, Blood Drinking, Feeding, Halloween Costumes, Kinkalot 2020, Little Red Riding Hood!Merlin, M/M, Misunderstanding, Werewolf!Arthur, kinkalot main challenge 4: Hunger/Thirst, vampire!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Arthur just wants some fun alone time with his secret boyfriend on Halloween. But when he discovers that his vampire boyfriend is purposefully starving himself, he offers to help with the situation.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	What a Big Heart I Have, the Better to Love You With

The rhythmic pulse of surging, life-affirming blood coursing through the hundreds of costumed partygoers on campus, pounding a distracting cacophony not just through Merlin’s ears but his whole body, almost made him miss Arthur’s high-pitched whistle. He had barely even been aware of walking, his body feeling more like a tuning fork, vibrating with the constant hit of the vital blood circulating through his laughing friends as they all traveled a darkened pathway, concealing trees on either side, perfect cover for a quick bite, not even, just a small nibble, _they’d never know_ … 

That whistle came again, pulling Merlin from his ravenous thoughts and Merlin stopped, waving his friends on as his vampire hearing caught Arthur’s seductive greeting, half-sung, half-rumbled, from the cover of the trees. 

“Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood, you sure are looking good.” 

Merlin saw the golden glow of Arthur’s eyes peeking through the trees, leading him further from the path and deeper into the forest, before he saw the werewolf himself, his lips spreading in a delighted smile as he took in his secret boyfriend’s costume. 

Arthur leaned back against the tree behind him, jutting his hips forward, as he watched Merlin’s approach in a tight, black corset that flared out into a deep red skirt—that matched his silky, flowing cape—teasing around Merlin’s thighs. 

“What’re you doing straying so far from the path?” Arthur reprimanded with a wolfish grin, letting a bit of tooth peek out. “You never know when the Big Bad Wolf could be hungry.” 

“I think I’m safe,” Merlin laughed at Arthur’s ‘intimidating’ antics as he wore gigantic, grey ears on his head that stuck up high in the air, golden short-shorts that clung and barely contained what Arthur was packing—and nothing else. “What’re you even supposed to be? A jackass?” Merlin asked as Arthur pouted. 

“I’m a bunny,” Arthur said helpfully, turning around to show the cottontail pinned to his bum, shaking his arse for emphasis. 

Arthur knew how snug his shorts were, how they _just_ managed to cover the underside of his arsecheeks, so when Merlin failed to offer any comment, perhaps even try to cope a feel, or even throw another teasing jab Arthur’s way, he turned back to face Merlin, concerned. 

Merlin was standing immobile, body swaying slightly as his eyes stared forward unseeingly. Rushing over to him, Arthur took in the sallowness of his white skin, the way red veins were taking over the white of his eyes, and how he wasn’t even attempting to look like he was breathing. 

“Dammit, Merlin,” Arthur cursed as he stuck his thumb into Merlin’s mouth and pressed it against one of his fangs, almost hard enough to draw blood but not quite. “When’s the last time you fed?” 

“Hmm?” Merlin asked groggily as he came out of his brief shutdown. “I can go a few more days,” he said instead of answering Arthur’s question. 

“That’s not what I asked,” Arthur growled, cupping Merlin’s cheek in his hand and drawing close, worry making the caress sloppy. “You’re starving yourself,” Arthur said in dismayed realization as Merlin’s eyes once again became unfocused. 

“I saw how disgusted you were,” Merlin admitted a moment later, continuing the conversation as if he hadn’t just nearly given Arthur a heart attack by becoming as unmovable as a statue. “When you saw me feeding outside O’Riley’s.” 

Arthur clunked his forehead against Merlin’s as he breathed a sigh of relief; this was easily solvable. 

“I didn’t know you saw that,” Arthur said quietly just as Merlin whimpered, “I don’t want to disgust you.” 

“Merlin,” Arthur huffed. “You’re an idiot.” Merlin tried to pull away from Arthur at that but Arthur held on, brushing his thumbs over Merlin’s sharp cheekbones as he explained, “That guy who you were feeding on, he reeked so much of arousal…” Arthur had to grit his teeth at the memory, residual anger over the way that man had splayed his hand across Merlin’s lower back, so close to touching his arse, making control difficult. “That I thought…just for a _second_ …I thought it was possible…I wasn’t disgusted at the idea of you sinking your _fangs_ into that guy,” Arthur finally spat out. 

“Oh,” Merlin said in understanding, hunger preventing him from coming up with anything else to say. 

“Now, you need to feed,” Arthur declared. 

“Gwaine’s flat is near here,” Merlin said in monotone, his body leaning away from Arthur as if preparing to leave him. 

“No!” Arthur growled, leading Merlin’s turned head back to look at him. “Feed on me.” 

“You sure?” Merlin asked, some life coming back to him as he strove to push back his hunger and really understand what Arthur was offering. 

“Yes,” Arthur said firmly before grimacing apologetically. “Just not where the pack can easily see.” 

“Lay down,” Merlin demanded desperately, drinking in the flex of golden muscle as Arthur did just that. 

Merlin shook with the need to simply take from Arthur everything he was willingly offering up but he kept hold of his control, unzipping Arthur’s tantalizingly short shorts and slowly rolling them down Arthur’s legs, peeling off Arthur’s trainers whilst the shorts clung to his ankles so he could lead each leg out one by one. 

Completely naked except for the stiff bunny ears, Arthur spread his legs without Merlin’s prompting, cock thickening. Normally, that sight alone would have Merlin’s mouth watering but it was the pulsing vein right next to that impressive cock that had Merlin salivating. 

Sinking to his knees between Arthur’s well-toned legs, Merlin swiped his tongue up that proud length, giving it a quick lick before answering the call of Arthur’s thrumming blood and piercing Arthur’s thigh with his fangs, potent blood rushing into him as Arthur gave a shout, weaving his hands through Merlin’s hair to keep his head _exactly_ where it was. 

Merlin had never encountered a flavour like Arthur’s and he drew deep as, quite unusually, his own cock began to harden. 

Smelling the change in Merlin, Arthur commanded, “Take my mouth.” Merlin pulled away from Arthur and pushed his own shorts down, just low enough to free his cock, the head peeking out from the frilly skirt, repositioning himself so that he could drink from Arthur whilst his cock hung in front of Arthur’s mouth. 

Arthur guided Merlin’s hips as he swallowed his cock as Merlin took long draws from Arthur’s thigh, one hand lightly grasping Arthur’s cock whilst the other supported Merlin’s weight. 

When Merlin had drunk his fill, he placed soothing licks everywhere his tongue could reach as he rolled his hips, plunging his cock between Arthur’s accommodating lips. 

Merlin came first, Arthur swallowing every last drop. Turning around, Merlin drew Arthur into a filthy kiss, each tasting themselves on the other’s tongue, as Merlin stroked Arthur hard and fast until he, too, spilled over Merlin’s hand. 

“Don’t scare me like that ever again,” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s hair once he got his breath back, before continuing in that half-song, half-rumble, “You’re everything a Big Bad Wolf could want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
